


The Ending of Steak Me Amadeus, My Version

by TheApex150



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApex150/pseuds/TheApex150
Summary: Mordecai wants to take Margaret to a fancy restaurant for a special date, and directly tell her "I love you" for the first time.
Relationships: Margaret/Mordecai (Regular Show)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Ending of Steak Me Amadeus, My Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here at AO3! Since it's my first story, it's nothing much, and is based on one of my favorite TV shows: Regular Show. 
> 
> This is my take on what the ending of the episode Steak Me Amadeus would've been like if there were a few changes, the main one being:
> 
> Instead of Mordecai asking Margaret to be his girlfriend, he simply wants to take her someplace special and directly say "I love you" for the first time (they already became boyfriend/girlfriend in the episode "Meteor Moves")
> 
> This is all just my take on what the ending of this episode should've been like. If you have a different opinion from mine, I respect it.

Mordecai crawls Margaret to safety behind a table while the rest of the restaurant is under fire. There, Mordecai tells Margaret about how much fun he's had with her for a while now, feeling that they've been getting closer together. He takes Margaret's hands and says "I love you, Margaret." Margaret appears touched and happy by this, and responds by saying "I love you too, Mordecai." But then her face turns sad as she reveals to him the news she had received: She's been accepted to her dream college, Milten University. Margaret is upset because the college is far away and that she is going to miss Mordecai, but Mordecai responds by saying he's proud of her. Then Mordecai says they can still visit each other and maybe write letters, which helps Margaret feel better about leaving.

The Capicola gang is finally destroyed, and the park crew leaves the restaurant while it is being repaired. While on their way home, Margaret thanks Mordecai for saying he's proud of her and that they can still see each other. Mordecai responds by saying "I want you to have fun at college like I did. And to help you remember me..." He then gives Margaret a big kiss, which leaves Margaret stunned for a moment and then overjoyed. They proceed to hold hands while walking back to the park, with Margaret asking Mordecai to take her to the airport again, to which Mordecai gladly accepts.


End file.
